Tender is the Night
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: Side story to Tender is the Night. She could tell he was scared, but knew the desires he held and hidden deeply within himself. It was her who would have to be the brave one and make the first move. SoniaXBartleby. Warning rated Mature.


That evening after dinner Bartleby went and took a bath down in the hot spring. The warm water would feel good after the day of hiking with Sonia. He was glad she seemed to be enjoying herself. He stripped the dirty clothes from his body and let them fall onto the tile mosaic floor. Then, he lit the citronella candles in their moroccan styled lamps before stepping into the steaming warm bath water. The warmth felt good on his muscles and he walked deeper into the pool dunking his head in and rinsing his hair. As he washed his mind kept drifting to her. He wondered what she was doing. They had drank too much wine that night, and things seemed to have moved faster than before. It was all he could do, but to excuse himself under the surmise that he was going to take a bath. Which was true. His chest burned under his fur at the thought of ....what they could do. What he wanted to do to her, and with her. 

Sonia had to let a laugh fall from her lips. Long feminine furred legs stretched out across the plush material of the bed belonging to Bartleby while she let her entire body stretch and twist, a few muscles and joints popping all the while. It seemed to her that everytime things would grow heated between the two would the male furry find somewhere he had to be. First it was a swim, now it was to bathe. She was tired of playing these little games. Each and everytime she was at a peek where she almost could hold back her wildest desires for him! Where she gave up on restraining herself, and it would cause something she wasn't sure that the other was ready for... But she was ready! Or she thought she was...

The overdose of wine was starting to really 'soak' in now. She stumbled a bit as she was now motioning herself off the bed. Each time so far that they had gotten to a point where they would take things to a new level it had been thru him. It was **her** turn to start it! And unlike him, oh, how she was going to finish it! The hedgehog princess didn't even bother with grabbing her boots. She was going to pay Bartleby a little visit in the bath house... A visit that he wasn't going to forget for a loooong time!

He rinsed and laid back in the warm water. He stared as the steam swirled around him and floated to the ceiling finally disappearing into the darkness. He closed his eyes for a moment. He pushed back the events that had happened earlier. Yet his body did not agree to his mind, with a frustrated sigh he turned over and stared at the flickering candle light behind the metal mesh. He watched the intricate shadows dance across the walls.

He did not notice that he had a guest. His mind elsewhere. 

Crystallized irises had a half lidded gaze in them as she stared upon her zoned out fiance. While he was distracted, she decided from her position along the edge of the floor along the relaxing warming water to start letting her clothes fall from her form as she started undressing herself.

And with a mixture of a seductive yet loving smirk curling along the edges of her lips, she slowly stepped into the bath. Ripples echoed thru the steaming pools from her being as she made small steps that eventually became wadding, and as she got closer to the other it became swimming. A finger skimmed up along where his spine sat upon his furred back when she made it over to him.

He inhaled sharply at her touch. His eyes closed for a moment, his ears flicking back. Yet he did not move. He body froze. He let out ragged groan as his heart pounded in his chest. She was near him, and he wanted her. He wanted her badly. 

She motioned herself to where she was fully wadding behind him. Her head rose to sit against his neck. Nuzzling it as she brush her lips against the side of it... The kisses were so gentle and slow as she placed each one up his neck. Bare breasts were pressing against his back, and her arms were now snaking around his chest underneath the space of his arms. Fushia palms made firm pressing grasps upon breast area of his chest. She could feel his heart pulsating so slowly yet rapidly against the palm of her right hand. Fingertips slightly flexing in the golden colored fur of his body.

It was too much! He turned and seized her. His mouth finding hers, as he hungerly kissed her. His tongue tasting hers. His right hand cradling her head, his fingers running through the soft fur and along the spines of neck. His left, holding her hips against his. He broke the kiss as he continued to kiss her further down her neck, over her shoulder blades. Then he dropped to his knees as he kissed her breasts his left hand finding her spot in the warm water. He inserted his fingers into her as he kissed her, then he massaged her spot with his thumb. His body reading her reaction, he knew what she wanted and he was willing to give it to her. 

By this point her body was trembling so badly. Things were finally moving all as she wanted by deciding to take the first step in all of this to run with. A small gasping moan escape her lips breathlessly while her left hand tangled in soaking wet blonde locks. The right hand clutching the hand upon her hip desperately with her fingernails embedding in the back of his. She trembled a bit more before she quitely mewled out his name. Her desires rising up further up in her chest.

When she said his name he inhaled sharply. His mouth kissing and sucking her breasts, then trailing a small line of kisses down her stomach. He kept caressing her spot to be sure she was ready for him. Then, as she came he lifted her atop him holding her by her hips as he slowly entered her. He kissed her a little at a time letting her push herself onto his engorged shaft. He felt himself move within her. Her hot, slick walls pulled him deeper into her and he shuddered with utter pleasure. 

Her body started to arch into an 'u' on its side. It was utter bliss when she felt a wave of pure passion rush over her when she came. That body of hers having slight shuddering as the aftermath. Bare furred hand would clutch the area where his head would end and neck would start, and finger woven into the locks that fell over his strong broad shoulders. A series of moans and gasp panted out from her lips at the slightly painful sensation of where his manhood was burying itself deeper inside of her. The slick walls of her cavern clenched around it wanting to bring it as deep as it could inside of her. Her hands started to retreat from his hair to clutch his back when he would start a rhythm of entering and exiting. She even started her own with moving herself off and on his erect member. Along with the moans and slight muttering of words in euphoria she could beckon his name in such a fevor loving way.

He gripped her hips as he rocked himself into her, his pace quickening as he felt himself nearing his climax. He breathed hard, groaning with utter pleasure, and carnal bliss. He sat down upon a ledge and moved her over him as he adjusted the angle to go even deeper. He could feel himself hitting the top which sent shudders of pleasure through his body. He quickened his pace. He did not want to release just yet. He felt her walls tighten around him as she came, and he would slow down a bit to prolong the pleasure.

With a cry, he came hard into her. His seed exploded from his member as he gripped her tightly. He locked his hand around the base of her head pulling her into a passionate kiss. 

Claws were racking up and down his back while she practically bounced along his member. Her head laid back against her shoulders as a moan out his name so fervously, much louder than any of the previous moans would rip so high and far from her throat. There passions weren't as high as the ones she felt as she came this time around! Sweat pooled from the pours of her body rolling down her so quickly. She tried to match the passion of the kiss that had been pressed so swiftly and deeply against her lips. There was only a bit of energy left in her since the rest of it exploded at her release, dying down as the shudders of carnivous bliss washed away...

He moved off the ledge and into deeper water, before gently pulling out of her. He never stopped kissing her, if only to take a breath. Then, he moved around and started to massage her shoulders and back. His hands explored her body, and he felt her relax. Then, putting some shampoo on his hand he began to wash her hair paying careful attention to massage her scalp. He poured a jug of warm clean water over her head making sure not to let the soap get in her eyes. Then, he kissed the back of her neck gently. 

It was so fast and strange, yet so soothing... Bartleby had moved them over to a deeper end of the hot spring where he release his manhood from inside of her, which she shudder in response to, then went to **massaging** her body. This sigh of content was heaved past her lips in feeling his hands move around her body in such a soothing manner. Her head lowered in a slight cringe when warm water suddenly rushed over her head from when he poured over her to rinse out the shampoo he cleansed her hair with. She shuddered in feeling his lips brush against the back of her neck in delight... Her entire form loving the attention showered upon it, and it starting to relax from where all the tension of their love making tensed it up!

Dark pink furred arms reached over behind her where her hands found his grasping a hold of them then pulled his arms to snake around her in a loose hug. She manuevered herself to back up against him carefully so that her quills wouldn't stab past his fur and into flesh. Her head noved to the side slightly resting against one of his shoulders. Crystallized irises tried their best to stare up at him the best they could from her point when she raised her head. Lips pressed against a jawline in a sweet kiss before the words 'I love you' were heard spoken so lovingly though silently, breaking the quietness that had ended up between them.

He felt her move close to him, and carefully he ran his hand along her spine flattening out the quills as the smaller ones scraped along his stomach causing him to inhale sharply as his abdominal muscles tensed. Then he relaxed and she was against him once more. He continued to kiss her neck and shoulders and he paused when she whispered three words he had not heard in a very long time. Nor expected to hear so genuinely spoken from her. He closed his eyes as he blinked back a few tears.

"I love you too..." He replied softly. "I love you with the breath,  
smiles, tears of all my life. I love you madly, deeply, and completely. Where your heart ends, mine begins, where you cannot walk, I will carry you. I will be your shelter, and I will cover you."  
The both of them had exhchanged those three words many times before, but not as in truth as this. Not with real emotion backing up. It was refreshing for her to know that she was able to say to him then hear it back as such. Her breath hitched in her chest while a silent gasp escaped her mouth. Tears were gathering in her eyes in hearing each single syllable, each word with so much love! This was the Bartleby that she had fallen in love with. The one that no one else was able to see beyond his wealth mask of chatter. One that he was learning to show by throwing off that mask. Without thinking twice, she turned swiftly in his arms, throwing hers around his neck and smashing her lips against his so passionately!

He gave a low laugh as she kissed him. The force of her motion sending him falling back a little in the water. He returned her kiss gladly, before breaking it in time to catch his breath.

"I guess we should get out now.." He said presently as he waded toward the steps. He reached behind him and clasped her hand in his, his fingers interlacing with hers.  
"Heh, yeah..." Was her response in agreement, letting him take her hands to enlace his fingers in with hers. Her other one resting upon the both of them as she followed after him out of the water. There was nothing but a wide smile across her face. She was glad that she decided to venture in on him in this room, or else they wouldn't have realized how they trully felt towards each other...

He shook off the water, and collected his things before padding off along the rope bridge towards the main house. The cool night air was a sharp contrast to the steamy bath. He dried his fur off by the fire before grooming himself. Then, he settled into the bed. He did not bother to ask this time, what was done, was done. It felt as if a floodgate had been opened and now he was going to enjoy himself with her. At least until she had to return to her other life. 

She would go thru her bag once she'd make it back inside the hut. Changing right before the other without thinking much of, especially after what had conspired in the bath house. What she changed into was a simple night gown with thin straps and ended a few inches above the knees. Once she done changing and taking care of small grooming needs, she crawled into bed with him. Smiling up at him as she would snuggle up against him. She knew that the rest of the time with him upon this island would be quite wonderful...


End file.
